fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
All-Stars: Hot Pursuit
All-Stars: Hot Pursuit (すべての星のホット追求 Subete no hoshi no hotto tsuikyū) is a upcoming Open world, racing, vehicular combat, action, sandbox video game. it was developed by Platinum Games and published by Midway Games. It was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows, the second platform released for the PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS in 2017 and the third platform released for the Nintendo NX in 2018. The game was released in North America on July 6, 2017, in Europe and Australia on Agust 16, 2017 and in Japan on September 14, 2017. t is rated T by the ESRB. Feel free to comment and add levels!. In gameplay the characters freatures from the series of comics, cartoons, video games and movies, but he is a starting the races and wins the lap and cup to complete the racing championship. The Game released in March 9, 2018 for the Steam. An application for the iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch was also released. It also released for iOS, Android and Google Play stores and it was released in July 13, 2018. Gameplay All-Stars:Hot Pursuit ''plays in a very similar to Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit series. but features many more games and characters. "Please type more text here" Controls This is a controls from the ''All-Stars: Hot Pursuit PlayStation 4 version * - Steer/Lean * - Move Camera * - Jump * - Fire/Use item * - Acelerate * - Brake/Reverse * - Clanxon * - Switch characters positions on car * - Back weapon * - Next weapon Xbox One version Coming soon!! Wii U version Coming soon!! PlayStation Vita version Coming soon!! Nintendo 3DS version * - Steer/Lean * - Jump * - Fire/Use item * - Acelerate * - Brake/Reverse * - Clanxon * - Switch characters positions on car * - Back weapon * - Next weapon * - Pause game * - ??? Microsoft Windows version Coming soon!! Characters There are the characters, it is freatures from the series of comics, cartoons, video games, movies and more in the All-Stars: Hot Pursuit. Playable characters This is a default characters in the game. Cartoons Universe Video Games Universe Movies Universe Coming soon!! Real Life Universe Coming soon!! Unlockable characters There are the blocked characters and needs to complete all the game modes. Cartoons Universe Video Games Universe Movies Universe Real Life Universe Coming soon!! Downloadable characters There are the to download characters in the download content. Cartoons Universe Video Games Universe Movies Universe Coming soon!! Real Life Universe Coming soon!! Vehicles There are 400 vehicles includinc muscle cars, exotic cars, sedan cars, SUV cars, pickup trucks, minivans and full-size vans, but its including the real life cars. List of vehicles There are vehicles defaults. Muscle cars Exotics cars Sedan cars SUV cars Pick-Up trucks Minivans Full Size vans Unlockable vehicles Coming soon!! Downdoadable vehicles Coming soon!! Tracks Development Coming soon!! Trivia Coming soon!! Gallery Cover arts Coming soon!! Screenshots Coming soon!! Other All Stars Hot Pursuit image 1.png All Stars Hot Pursuit image 2.png Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:2017 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Open World Games Category:Racing Games Category:Vehicular Combat Games Category:Midway Games Category:Online Games